


Next

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Banter, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: One bus. Five guys. Buckle up as Hux, Poe, Mitaka, Finn, and Ben each go on a blind date with Rey, the newest contestant on the MTV show “Next”.OR The reality TV show AU that nobody expected nor wanted, based on the aforementioned show. Journey back to the 2005 timeframe and discover the show with much cringe, a lot of sass, and some awkward moments and staring for everyone.





	Next

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. And there are many things. This story is inspired by the all of 3 episodes of Next that I have seen. Friends introduced me to it a couple months ago on YouTube, and I couldn't stop laughing and groaning. It's not PC at all, as evidenced by part of a conversation that I stole and included here, because I saw that conversation and immediately saw it happening. Also, this is part of the Drabble me this prompts on Reylo fic Recs; the prompt was art from sparklepoodles on tumblr, of Rey watching Ben play basketball. I highly recommend her art, as this is only one of many great ones.
> 
> Also, one of Hux's lines is from a suggestion by beikeweike.
> 
> Also, for the sake of this AU, assume that all legal stuff and set up is ok. Also, yes, this is crack. General silliness, terrible pick up lines, and some really cringeworthy stuff awaits you, so you've been warned. Also, I haven't seen many episodes, but I tried to follow the format and make logical jumps for what I think would happen next. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

“I'm Bazine. I'll be interviewing you today for our show. You must be Rey.”

 

The tall woman in black and white got up and shook hands with the grinning college student in low rise pants and a white Queen t-shirt.

 

“Yep, that's me! I'm so excited to be here.”

 

The older woman gave the bright-eyed girl a skeptical look.  _ No one  _ was that excited to be on the show. She was definitely a newbie to the show.

 

“So tell me, Rey: why do you want to be on our newest episode of Next?”

 

“I've had some really bad luck with men so far, to be honest. I've had to be straight-up with bunches of jerks since coming to college, so my classmates recommended I come on here since I could meet better quality men here.”

 

Bazine could already imagine Rey responding to the numerous douchebags the show usually had. 

 

“Excellent. Fill out this sheet, and we'll call you back soon for taping.”

 

\-----------

The Next Week - Tryouts for Men

\-----------

 

A suave, brown-haired gentleman strutted into the room. “Permission to land next to your seat?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded and said, “I'm Bazine. You are…..”

 

Kissing her hand, he said, “I'm Poe. I'm a pilot, the best around. The only thing I'm better at is picking up girls. I'll soar into the heart of any girl you put in front of me, and every audience member will love me. What do you say?”

 

Bazine rolled her eyes internally at the cheesy lines.

 

“Welcome aboard. Feel free to roam about the cabin, and please send in the next candidate.”

 

Five minutes later, a ginger walked in, his nose held high as he sat down and smoothed out all the wrinkles in his three piece suit.

 

“You must be Hux,” she said, reading his questionnaire. 

 

“I prefer Armitage. It's more genteel and likely to be remembered when I become famous.”

 

“So you're famous?”

 

He paused and gave her a significant look.

 

“Not yet, but I will be. They haven't seen my true genius yet, but this girl, whoever she is, will be the first.”

 

She grinned at him, giving him a false sense of security. 

 

“Excellent. You're in; please tell the next person in line to come in.”

 

“Of course. Would it be possible to not arrive in that bus, and instead in my father's BMW? It's much cleaner and likely to give the impression I want.”

 

“No.”

 

Bazine restrained her eyeroll at his airs until after he left. She heard some commotion outside until the door opened, a mousey man with a stutter entering.

 

“Hi, I'm Mitaka. I'm with Armitage, for moral support. I'd like to be on this show, please.”

 

“This girl wants a man who will challenge her. You sure you're alright with that?”

 

“I'll be fine. I just want to last longer than Armitage, really.”

 

She took pity on the poor sucker. 

 

“That'll be easy. You're in. Please send in the next candidate.”

 

Soon after, a dark-skinned man with a welcoming smile entered.

 

“Hi, I'm Finn!”

 

Bazine was baffled at how many people seemed genuinely excited to come on the show. It just wasn't normal.

 

“Welcome, Finn. I'm Bazine. Why do you want to be on Next?”

 

“One of the things on my bucket list is to be on television. I figure I might meet a few new friends and maybe even a girlfriend in the process. So, can I do it?”

 

She decided Rey could have one normal, nice one.

 

“You're in. Send in the last one.”

 

“Sweet! You want me to send in that woman?”

 

Looking down at her notes, Bazine grinned. “Yes, send her in.”

 

A regal, older woman in braids walked in.

 

“You must be Mrs. Ren.”

 

The woman looked troubled for a moment before recollecting herself. “Oh, no. My son….changed his name. He's very excited to be on your show.”

 

“And yet he's not here. He's very unusual. We've never had someone pay to get on our show,” she said, giving the somewhat familiar woman a significant look. 

 

“He's at work. Very busy and never has time to date. You can see why he would want to be on your show.”

 

“Have you or your son actually seen this show?”

 

Blinking, the mother stated, “No, not that I'm aware.”

 

Bazine was pleased that the show was doing so well by word of mouth that so many unknowns would want to be on the show. 

 

“It doesn't matter, though. I, er he, is desperate. Here's his photo.”

 

Bazine had an inkling of what was happening, but as long as the son signed and agreed to come on, she didn't care.

 

“He's a bit older than we like them, but no one will care when they see him. Here's the paperwork he needs to fill out. We look forward to seeing him at taping.”

 

“Great. Just make sure you call him Ben. That's what he likes everyone to call him.”

 

\--------------------

At The Studio

\--------------------

 

“Welcome, Rey. I’m BeeBee, and this is Art. Come in here, and we'll take care of your makeup and clothes while you read through these lines. Our boss was worried that since this was your first time on television, you might be too nervous to speak. You just say this at the beginning with a big smile, and you're set.”

 

“Got it! Wait, you want me to wear that? Isn't it really hot outside?” she asked, looking at the faux-fur-trimmed black coat that the short woman brought forward.

 

“Don't you want to look good for these men? You did want to step up your fashion game, according to the questionnaire you filled out.”

 

“Yes, but shouldn't it be practical?” she asked, looking at the giant Louboutin heels they had given her. She decided to stash her sketchers in her bag, just in case. She doubted she would need four inch heels since she was average-sized.

 

The two just grinned and helped her.

 

On the other side of the building, the five men met for the first time.

 

Slapping the back of the first guy he saw, Poe commented, “Hey there, pasty. You should come with sunglasses, as white as you are.”

 

Ben put his black suit coat back on over his red Queen t-shirt, covering up his very white arms. They matched well with his favorite pants, black cargo jeans.

 

“It's Ben. Watch it, pretty boy. At least I don't use axe and large quantities of hair gel every day to look good and smell awful. I use only the best shampoo, and that's all I need. Bumble and Bumble.”

 

Poe put his white and orange aviator sunglasses on to make a point. “Poe. Poe Dameron. If you hung around planes as much as I do, you would want to avoid smelling like engine oil, too. That's some expensive stuff. What are you trying to compensate for, big guy?” 

 

Ben was ready to beat down Poe until they were interrupted.

 

“Hey, guys! I'm Finn. It's great to meet you.”

 

“Poe. And pasty over here is Ben.”

 

“Dang! Do you ever leave your mom's basement? I game with some intense guys, but you win for least sun.”

 

Ben scowled darkly at them both.

 

“While my mother  _ did _ guilt me to come on this show,  I do  _ not  _ live in her basement. I'm a software engineer; I own my own house and basement, where I'll game as much as I want. How about you two?”

 

“Oh, mister high and mighty-”

 

“Has arrived. Make way for the future winner of today: me. I'm Armitage.”

 

Hux walked stiffly into the room as though he had a stick up his butt, and Mitaka trailed behind, giving an awkward wave as he introduced himself.

 

“Hey, peeps. You'll want to get his photograph. He's going to be famous one day. I'm Mitaka, by the way.”

 

“Wait, why are you here if you're an actor? I thought this was an interview,” complained a lost Ben.

 

“Sure it's an interview, an interview to get into the good graces of one girl, and hopefully her pants,” said Poe smoothly. “I hear she's beautiful.”

 

Ben blushed at Poe's mention of sex, the tips of his ears turning as red as his t-shirt. 

 

“So crude,” murmured Hux. “ _ You  _ won't last long. If you had listened to the rumors, you would've also heard that she hates cocky players like yourself. She's dated a few like that already.”

 

“She hates condescending jerks like you, you mean,” retorted Poe. “If you won't even sit down or get comfortable, how do you expect to survive in that?”

 

“It's Armani. It's very comfortable,” answered Mitaka when Hux didn't deign to speak.

 

The other three rolled their eyes.

 

“Bus arrives in five minutes! Get ready!”

 

“Bus? Why is there a bus? What are we doing, and why does it involve a girl?” asked Ben, now with an edge to his voice. 

 

Smacking his lips, Poe commented, “Obviously your mom is tired of waiting for you to get married and have babies, and has taken matters into her own hands. I like a woman who knows what she wants. Is she single?”

 

Poe found himself shoved against a wall, Ben's hand at his throat. 

 

“Talk about my mother or dating her again, and I swear you'll never be able to get into a woman's pants  _ ever _ again, starting with your thumbs and then lower. How'd you like to never make babies?” he asked darkly.

 

As Poe gulped, Finn rushed over and played peacemaker.

 

“Woah, bro! No need for this. He wasn't being serious-”

 

“Yes, I was, ack!” he screeched as Ben choked him harder.

 

“You were saying?”

 

“Nope! Nothing. You have a mom?”

 

“Better.”

 

When Ben let go, Poe dropped to the ground, glad to breathe normally again. He was too used to winning bar fights against younger sailors and pilots, not older, bulkier, beasts of men.

 

“For being a gamer, you're awfully strong,” wheezed Poe as he caught his breath.

 

“It helps to have your own personal gym in the basement near the console,” replied Ben with a smug grin.

 

Poe and Mitaka stared in slack-jawed amazement while Hux shrugged his shoulders. Hux was used to using his parents’ personal gym, the one next to his room.

 

Finn was still worried about Ben, who was pacing manically. “You seriously don't know why you're at a TV studio? Or what this show is?”

 

“No. Please enlighten me before we get on a bus, where I'm sure we'll be taped. I'd rather not have my ignorance shown to the whole world,” said Ben testily. 

 

“The show is called Next. You know, One bus, five daters. We get cash for every minute we last talking to the girl?”

 

Ben stared at Finn blankly before saying, “Is this real life? Or is this just fantasy? Are we about to get punk’d?”

 

Finn facepalmed while the rest of the guys snickered. 

 

“Wrong network. We’re all going on a blind date with a girl, Rey. She'll talk to each of us. If she doesn't like one of us, even at the very beginning, she can say the word ‘next’. Then we'll be sent home with cash, a dollar for however many minutes we lasted talking to her.”

 

“What happens if she likes us?” asked Ben, worried that she might. He had no desire to date someone who thought using this show was a legitimate way to date. They had to be smoking something.

 

“We have to do a task to prove we would be a good fit. If she likes us after doing the task, she’ll ask us to go on a real date with her. If she still likes us, then she will ask us on another date. We also have the option to say no to any dates and just take the cash if we don't like her. Got it?”

 

Ben gave up on trying to understand reality television and dating; there was a reason he didn't date. “I think? This is whack.”

 

“Just go with the flow, dude,” said Poe with a pat on the back, at least until Ben grabbed his hand and gave him a death glare. 

 

“ _ Don't _ touch me.”

 

“Chill, dude. I'll stop. I am a stealth bomber; I am disappearing,” repeated Poe multiple times as he tried to get away. 

 

“Everybody on the bus!”

 

“I feel like cattle, being herded like this,” grumbled Ben.

 

“Nah, we're bulls! We're about to find us some lovely female-”

 

Ben glared at Poe, silently telling him to shut up.

 

“Nevermind. I'm a stealth bomber.”

 

The five entered the bus silently, and then all sat except Hux. He stood and leaned against a window, after using one of his personal wipes to clean the area he leaned against.

 

“Dude, Armitage, why are you standing? Come join us. It could be a long ride,” offered Poe.

 

“No, thank you,” replied Hux icily.

 

“Are you sure? C'mon, Armitage. Benny boy only bites if you talk about his mom, and you won't be sitting next to him. We're all cool guys.”

 

“I prefer to stand. Do you have any idea how many germs or how much grease is on those seats? It could stain my suit. I'll take my chances standing.”

 

“If you're so uptight about your clothes, then why did you even sign up for this show?” asked Finn.

 

“Listen closely and learn of my genius,” said Hux, opening his arms wide and beckoning the men closer, as though to disclose a great secret. “The truth is that I don't care who she is. More than likely, she is some lower class skank that will never compare to me and the illustrious Hux line.”

 

All but Mitaka gave Hux an incredulous look. Hux enjoyed their perceived jealousy.

 

“However, talking to her and going on a date with her will prove just how good of an actor I am. The more trashy she is, the more likely I am to dislike her. I'm not afraid to admit it. But when I win because I swept her off her feet, you'll know it's because I am a  _ superior  _ actor.”

 

All the men laughed at the straight face Hux gave while speaking. 

 

“I'll believe it when I see it,” announced Poe after much laughter. “She's probably just some sweet girl who loved Furbies growing up and now wants to be on MTV.”

 

“Good luck,” said Finn.

 

Ben stared at Hux as though he were a rabid cur. Mitaka groaned and wondered why he was still friends with Hux when he talked about others like that. Then Finn engaged him in conversation, and things started to look up.

 

As the bus approached the destination, the guys began taking bets on how long each would last.

 

“Hux is going first and will last the shortest time. Who will take that bet?” asked Poe confidently.

 

“I will,” said Ben. “I think Hux was only brought on for comic relief.”

 

Hux glared at Ben while Mitaka looked shocked, as though Ben had somehow read his mind since he personally thought Hux was a terrible actor. But, out of loyalty to his friend, he bet that Hux would last longest. Finn thought Hux would last longer than Ben, with the other three agreeing that Ben would last the least amount of time. Finn and Ben thought Finn would last longest, while Poe still thought he would last the longest.

 

\-----------------------------

At The First “Date”

\-----------------------------

 

As Rey exited her transportation to the dating site - a basketball court in her hometown of downtown Jakku - she saw the cameras and knew it was her time to speak. She gave herself one last pep talk before they started rolling, and then she pasted on the biggest, hammiest smile she had as she attempted to hide her nervousness.

 

“I'm Rey! I'm nineteen, and I'm looking for a guy who can kick it with me and my homies!”

 

She dribbled and shot a basketball, showing off her new outfit, a ruffled, black crop top with hot pants, showing off her toned, lean legs and tummy to advantage. With a little mascara, a bun, and a large chain around her neck, the look was complete. Sports chic, but still hot.

 

“My ideal guy is someone who's smart. I'm a mechanical engineer, and I need him to keep up with me! But, I also need someone who's great with kids. After going through foster care, I like to be a big sister to everyone! My guy's going to be spending a lot of time with me and my little brothers and sisters!”

 

At that she waved to the kids on the basketball court, the ones she visited every week for tutoring and mentoring. The kids all cheered loudly as the camera panned over to them. 

 

As the camera came back to Rey, she finished by saying, “I like a guy with dark hair and darker eyes. I'm ready to try anything, though, as long as you're not a jerk, boys! Show me your moves!”

 

“And cut!”

 

Rey sighed and almost took off her heels. They were killing her already. Instead, she waited patiently for the first guy to come out. 

 

Inside the bus, Hux was called forward. 

 

“Alright, Armitage! Time for your spiel! Then we'll take you out to Rey.”

 

“Spiel? We need a spiel?” asked a nervous Ben. “What am I supposed to say?”

 

“Chill, bro. You're last. Just listen to all of us. Basically, just say why you think Rey should like you.”

 

“I don't do improv or spiels. I just use my hands,” mumbled Ben.

 

“Clearly.”

 

Hux cleared his throat. “It's my time to shine, losers. See you on the other side. This is going to be like stealing candy from a baby.”

 

The other guys rolled their eyes as the camera zoomed in on him.

 

“And go!”

 

“I'm Hux. I'm twenty-two, and this girl is about to discover this fine specimen of actor and fall under my spell.”

 

After he spoke, Hux proceeded confidently down the steps of the bus. Unfortunately for him, there was a large wad of gum on the ground from one of the kids on the basketball court. He was so busy taking in his surroundings and Rey that he didn't notice anything until a loud sploushing noise came from his right shoe as he stepped down.

 

Sticking out her hand, she said genially, “Hi, I'm Rey-”

 

“Wait! I just got some gum on my shoe,” said a worried Hux as he put a hand out to stop Rey while using his other hand to bring up his fancy dress shoe. There, he saw the bright pink gum on it. “Stupid kids.”

 

“What did you say?” asked an angry Rey.

 

“Nothing of importance. Sorry about that, I'm Armitage.”

 

He didn't try to take her hand and ignored her, annoying her. He just bowed awkwardly and plowed ahead with one of his canned lines. “For someone who is stuck in Jakku, you clean up alright, Rey.”

 

“Uh, nice to meet you?” she asked with uncertainty, trying to figure out if he had just insulted her.

 

“You look quite fetching in black. You should wear it more often. You just need my mother's pearls to complete the outfit, rather than that monstrosity around your neck,” said Hux, attempting to be charming.

 

“Yeah,” she said, already getting a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. “So, you ready to play some basketball?”

 

“Basketball? I thought we were going on a date,” asked Hux with much consternation. “I was ready to sweep you off your feet. I know a chef who makes the best food in town.”

 

“Let me guess: your mom,” she quipped, taking in his choked look in response. “No, I choose the date, and we're playing basketball with my favorite people in the whole world, those kids over there.”

 

“You want me to play basketball in this? Do you have any idea how much this costs?” asked an enraged Hux.

 

“Probably more than I make in a year. Don't worry about your suit; I have some clothes right here you can change into.”

 

She handed him some shorts and a t-shirt, and then he looked at the white shirt. 

 

“White is  _ not  _ my color. How am I supposed to impress you if I'm wearing something this unflattering and with a bunch of snot-nosed brats around us? What if they put gum in my hair? What if they trip me?”

 

Hux quickly discovered the ire of Rey as her eyes burned him down to his very soul, shaming him for ever saying such a thing.

 

“Next!”

 

“Wait, I didn't mean it-”

 

“Next! I don't want a man who hates my friends,” she said proudly.

 

“Probably because you don't have any friends!” yelled Hux as he stormed toward the bus.

 

“Yo mama don't have any friends!” responded Rey in kind, causing Hux to give her the middle finger as a parting gift.

 

“Wow, that went horribly. They can only improve from there, right?” she asked aloud.

 

Inside the bus, all chatted amicably as Hux made mistake after mistake. At one point, Poe asked, “So, do you guys collect v-cards?”

 

“V-cards? What's a v-card?” asked Ben innocently.

 

“A v-card is when the chick's a virgin, and you take her virginity. You take her v-card.”

 

“Oh,” mumbled a blushing Ben.

 

“Why do you collect them?” asked Finn.

 

“Because! You do a virgin, and you take their v-card. Virgins are super sweet. I romance them and give them something to remember, and they always remember me when I next visit. Girls love pilots,” said Poe, puffing out his chest.

 

“I totally got a little collection, yeah, definitely,” said Mitaka awkwardly, trying to fit in. “They like me for my…. strong, silent ways.”

 

“What? Do you write them down on cards or something?” asked Ben in horror and confusion. He was suddenly worried if women did the same thing to men.

 

“No, dude, it's not an actual card,” said Poe, making Finn and Ben breathe in relief. “It's just written down in your memory.”

 

“Oh! Okay. Good,” said Ben as Mitaka and Finn chuckled and looked a little relieved that they hadn't asked the same question Ben had.

 

Moments later, Hux blasted into the bus, anger radiating off of him, all the way to his red face and ears.

 

When he got to the camera, he screamed, “She's a menace, a harpie and a low life. She wasn't worth my time!”

 

As he approached the guys, Poe joked, “What happened, Armitage? Did she tell you that you were a terrible actor?” 

 

“No. He probably thought Rey would respond just like his mirror, breaking and falling all over him and his lines,” commented Ben.

 

“Oh, burn!” hollered Finn.

 

“Shut up, all of you. You have no idea what she has planned for you. It's torture. So many children….”

 

The other guys all looked at one another until Poe's name was called.

 

“Looks like it's this pilot's time to fly! Catch you later with the girl!” said Poe as he put on his aviator jacket and adjusted his sunglasses.

 

“I'm Poe. I'm twenty-five, and this girl is about to discover the joys of flying straight into my arms,” he said with a wink and a come hither finger as the camera recorded him.

 

The guys groaned as Poe walked out and narrowly missed the gum. When he made eye-contact with Rey, he reached out a hand and joked, “I thought I was lost until my radar pointed to your direction. Hi, beautiful.”

 

“Hi,” she said, starting to blush.

 

“I'm Poe.”

 

“Rey.”

 

“I know,” he said softly for a moment before charging in with more bravado, “I'm a pilot. Want to land yourself a pilot boyfriend?”

 

“I'm an engineer. I…. don't know yet.”

 

Rey took his hand. When she did, he kissed her hand and said, “I'll convince you.” 

 

She immediately pulled away.

 

“Easy there, flyboy! Just because we're holding hands does not mean you can kiss me.”

 

“Then I shall become a stealth bomber; I'll disappear and then steal into your heart,” said Poe smoothly, leaning in.

 

“Right. Chill out with the smooth, cheesy lines; they won't do you any good here,” said Rey, calling him out.

 

“Rey, you wound me!” he cried, slapping his heart.

 

“Do you want to play basketball or not?” she asked, hands on her hips.

 

“Basketball? Of course, but only if I can guard you. I promise to guard your heart,” he whispered in her ear.

 

“Oy! Enough of you and your terrible lines! Next!”

 

“But I thought we were jiving-”

 

“Next!”

 

“Sorry you feel that way. I'm the best in that bus,” said Poe, hooking a thumb behind him. “Last chance.”

 

“Next!”

 

“You didn't have to answer so quickly, sheesh,” he said, trudging back up the stairs. When he got to the camera, he said, “She doesn't know what she's missing! She could've joined the mile high club with me!”

 

As soon as Poe was back in the bus, Hux made a crude hand gesture by placing his hands on either side of his crotch and yelled, “Ha! You lasted less time than me!  Suck it!”

 

Poe dejectedly sat down in his seat, repeating, “I can't believe it didn't work.  It's always worked.”

 

“And now everyone watching national television will know,” cracked Ben with a mocking grin.

 

“Keep talking. You won't last with all those kids,” replied Poe fiercely.

 

“You'd be surprised,” said Ben cryptically. 

 

“Mitaka, you're up!”

 

“I hope she likes me,” he mumbled in response.

 

“Just speak up. She's a nice girl, just like you. Treat her nice and don't use any lines, unlike me. You might actually have a chance if you can handle her,” said Poe, turning to pat Mitaka on the shoulder comfortingly.

 

Ben gave Poe a surprised look, a little impressed by him.

 

“She's a shrew. You're doomed,” muttered Hux, making Mitaka lose some of his newfound confidence.

 

“Don't listen to him. Go out there, and be awesome, like a boss!” said Finn.

 

“Just don't listen to Hux, and you'll be fine,” said Ben. “He's a sore loser. You're better than him.”

 

“Right! I'm gonna go out there, and win the girl! Yeah!” shouted Mitaka as he ran toward the camera.

 

Collecting himself, he said his prepared line. “I'm Mitaka. I'm twenty-one, and I'm about to blow this girl away…. With every word that comes out of my mouth,” he finished lamely after adding it at the last minute.

 

The other guys all shook their heads.

 

Mitaka saw the chewing gum as he came down, but in the process of avoiding it, he stepped out too much. As a result, his right foot slid forward, and he fell down the last step, banging his chin in the process. He also heard a rip in his pants area, and he prayed that Rey and the camera couldn't see it.

 

“Oh no! Are you alright?” asked Rey, rushing to his side.

 

“Yes, other than my pride,” bemoaned Mitaka.

 

“Don't feel bad. It could be worse. At least you didn't step in the gum, unlike Armitage,” confided Rey with a smile. 

 

Suddenly, Mitaka was laughing harder than he had in a long time. He even rolled over and sat up as he continued a deep belly laugh at the thought of Hux getting gum on his precious shoes.

 

When he noticed Rey staring at him as though he were possessed, he stopped all movement and laughter, staring up at her with big eyes.

 

“I apologize,” he said softly. “I'm not used to hearing such funny things. Hux has no sense of humor.”

 

Then, it was Rey's turn to laugh as Mitaka got up, glad that he could make her laugh so hard. He couldn't find the rip, so he assumed that it was nothing huge. The camera, however, disagreed, as his back end gave a generous view of his lucky white briefs with red hearts on them.

 

When she was done laughing, she stuck out her hand, saying, “I'm Rey.”

 

“Mitaka. It's nice to meet you.”

 

“Same. So, you up for some basketball?”

 

“Uh, basketball?” he asked nervously, looking around and beginning to sweat at the idea of exercise.

 

“Yeah. With me and the kids I work with from Big Brothers and Big Sisters,” she explained, noticing his discomfort and pointing toward the court.

 

The kids all screamed and waved at him, and he paled.

 

“With all of them? What kind of teams are there?”

 

“Naturally, it's you versus all of them since you're so tall,” she said with a laugh. 

 

“But what about you?” he asked, horrified.

 

“I'll be watching. I can't play in these heels,” she explained, excusing herself. “You can play in your jeans if you want. Or, I've got clothes here you can change into.”

 

“What if I'm not comfortable with kids or playing basketball?” he asked, sending pleading eyes toward her.

 

“Then I'm afraid it'll never work out between us. Sorry, Mitaka, but this is something I do all the time. But you're nice. Maybe we could be friends.”

 

“I'd like that,” he said, putting out a hand.

 

“Great,” she said, shaking his. “Next!”

 

He waved shyly as he walked back in. Much to his surprise and pleasure, he lasted longer than Hux. He was happy.

 

“I made a friend! I'm happy,” said Mitaka to the camera before he sat down.

 

“Congrats!” said all but Hux. Hux was still sulking.

 

“Don't mind Hugs over there,” whispered Poe afterward. “He's just jealous.”

 

“You need better friends,” said Ben. “Consider any of us besides Hux. He needs to pull his head out of his butt and get real. He ought to be happy for his friend, at least.”

 

Hux had the decency to look at Ben and Mitaka then and give a pained look. Then he went back to sulking.

 

“And that's probably all you're going to get from him,” commented Ben dryly.

 

“Finn, you're up!”

 

“Alright. Wish me luck, guys!”

 

“You don't need it. You got this,” said Poe. “You'll be the real MVP today. You'll get the reference soon.”

 

Ben nodded and gave him an awkward smile and thumbs up. Finn looked ecstatic and went to the camera.

 

“I'm Finn. I'm twenty, and this girl's about to discover that chocolate is the best flavor ever!”

 

As Finn went down the steps and neatly avoided the gum, Poe shook his head and said, “He should've said, ‘Once you go black, you'll never come back.’ Everything's better when you rhyme.”

 

“Just shut up and stop using those stupid lines. I actually liked you when you didn't,” said Ben as he turned and stared at a wall.

 

Poe took the words to heart after hearing it from Ben and Rey, and then he talked to Mitaka.

 

Outside the bus, Rey was curious to see the smiling face of Finn. In his black, leather jacket and jeans, and white belt and polo shirt, he was the picture of ease and comfort.

 

“So you're here for a date?” she asked.

 

“Obviously. Yes I am. I am here to go on a date with you,” he replied with more confidence than he felt.

 

She smiled slightly. “Everyone so far has been so smooth or awkward. I've never met someone who was so….nice. And friendly.”

 

And so Finn entered The Friend Zone. Not that he realized it, but he didn't care, even when he figured it out. 

 

“Oh, this is what we nice, friendly dates look like, well, some of us. Others look different,” he said. “I'm Finn, by the way.”

 

“Rey. So, you up for some basketball?”

 

Finn looked around and saw the kids and court. He grinned. 

 

“You bet! I love basketball! C'mon!”

 

As he grabbed her hand and ran toward the courts, she yelled, “Let go of me!”

 

“Why?” he stopped and asked, still holding her hand. 

 

“Because I know how to run without you holding my hand, and I don't like people touching me without asking,” she explained. “It's a weird thing from growing up, okay?”

 

“Oh, right,” he said, pulling away. “Well, let's play basketball. What are the teams?”

 

Soon enough, Rey was leaning against the fence and watching Finn play with the kids. He got along well and pretended to be stuck so the kids could make a basket and eventually win.

 

When the game ended, Rey said, “Well, you didn't win. That's a good start.”

 

“Thanks. You're a lot of fun to hang out with, just like these kids,” said Finn. “I know other games I think they'd enjoy.”

 

“Cool. You're a good friend. You should become a Big Brother; you'd be a good fit. If you do, I'll introduce you to my friend, Rose. I think you two would hit it off really well.”

 

“Oh,” said Finn, realizing that he had joined The Friend Zone. “Sure. So that means that we can meet up after this as friends? You're really cool.”

 

“Yes. I think you're pretty awesome, too,” said Rey as she opened her arms for a hug. As he hugged her eagerly, she finished by saying, “I just see you like a brother is all.”

 

“It's cool. I'm just glad to make another friend,” said Finn, beaming as they pulled apart. “Just be careful of this last guy. He's different.”

 

Rey raised her eyebrows at the description, deciding she liked it. “Thanks! Next!”

 

Finn walked away happy. When he got to the camera, he said, “Now that is a great girl. Super nice. Different, too. Some guy's going to make her very happy one day, but it won't be me. I'll be glad to watch out for her in the meantime.”

 

“Dude, you got friendzoned hardcore,” said Poe as he patted the seat next to him, “but I'm glad you're alright with it. You still lasted the longest of any of us by far.”

 

“Probably even combined,” added Ben, getting up. “Good going.”

 

“Yeah, she's something else. She's awesome, and a bit of a handful like Poe insinuated,” said Finn with fondness.

 

“She has to be if she landed Poe so quickly,” quipped Ben with a straight face.

 

“For the record, this is not how dating shows work normally; you don't all become friends afterwards. This girl is truly different. She doesn't like smooth lines. You don't have that problem, Ben, since you're not used to being around women at all,” said Poe with a grimace. “You'll probably struggle more than Mitaka.”

 

“I don't care. I'm doing this to make my mother happy, and that's it. I don't care about dating her, however great she may be. She'll probably hate me immediately.”

 

“Probably because you have that effect on everyone,” replied Poe, earning himself another look from Ben.

 

“Ben, you're up!”

 

“I am what I am…. awkward. I hope this sounds alright,” mumbled Ben to himself as he walked toward the camera.

 

“Twenty bucks says he screws this up,” bet Poe.

 

“I'll take it,” replied everyone before laughing.

 

“I'm Ben. I'm twenty-nine, and this girl is about to be wowed by my-”

 

At that moment, he realized that he was still wearing his jacket, meaning that he couldn't show off his huge arm muscles.

 

“-Complete lack of social graces,” he finished calmly, causing everyone to laugh harder. “Maybe I do spend too much time playing video games.”

 

As he reflected and walked down the steps, Poe commented, “I'm just glad I went before him. If he went before me and showed off his pasty whiteness, she would've been so blinded by him that she couldn't have seen me.”

 

“Aren't you going a little hard on him?” asked Finn.

 

“Maybe. But I have a feeling we’ll be friends anyway. We're just very different people is all. Where it counts we agree, though. Like making friends with you and Mitaka.”

 

“Thanks,” said Mitaka with a small smile. “Not many people notice me. I don't have many friends.”

 

“Most likely due to me. I'm a bit of a handful,” said a stiff, chagrined Hux, coming out of his corner of woe and sulking. He had only grown a few mushrooms by then. “Sorry.”

 

“It's okay,” said Mitaka going over and hugging Hux. “I still like you, even if you can't act.”

 

Hux was stupefied into silence by what his childhood friend said, and then by all the wrinkles Mitaka caused. But, he stayed silent, realizing that some things in life were more important, like friends. And that he wasn't always right.

 

“Alright, you two, come over here and let's bet on how short a time these two will last,” said Poe mischievously. 

 

“I think Ben will surprise you all,” said Mitaka as he sat. “He's got a heart under all that gruff exterior. She might find it since she is just as tough.”

 

All stared at him a moment before they yelled, “Nah!”

 

\-------------------------

The Reylo Date

\-------------------------

 

Ben walked down the steps and noticed the gum. Deciding to just step over it, he stopped at the last step before grabbing the handrail and stepping out.

 

When Rey saw him take a big step, she realized that he was trying to avoid the gum. She surged forward to reach out a hand, going to where his step was.

 

“Here, you can, oh!”

 

As she stepped forward, he stepped down. Their chests bumped, and as she got her bearings, she looked up. And up. And up some more for good measure. 

 

Suddenly, she was  _ really  _ glad that she had worn heels. It was like they were preparing her or something for his massiveness. But that couldn't be right, any more than that hair of his that seemed perfect. How did he do it? It looked better than hers. 

 

“Sorry. I was trying to avoid the gum. Um, you should probably do something about-”

 

He broke off awkwardly as he made a helpless hand motion toward her face. She blinked at him owlishly until she narrowed her eyes and willed him to continue.  _ Finally,  _ he said, “Your mouth. It's just gaping.”

 

He kept pointing, never trying to touch her. It was refreshing for her. Her brain caught up to what he was referring to, and she shut her mouth.

 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm not used to men being so tall,” she apologized, backing away.

 

“No worries. At least you don't think I'm pasty.”

 

“What?” she asked in shock as he cursed himself for repeating Poe's remark. 

 

“Nothing. It's nothing. Forget I ever said that-”

 

“Did you just call yourself pasty?” she asked with some amusement.

 

“Yes, I did. Rather, others have. They never said anything like that about you since you're clearly tanned and look amazing,” he said.

 

“Really?” she asked, clearly pleased by it.

 

“Of course. I don't like lying to others. But you already knew that, I'm sure, that you look great, not that I don't like to lie…..”

 

Rey tried to smother a giggle as his ears turned pink. 

 

“I'm sorry. I suck at talking to women. Especially beautiful ones,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“It's okay because you know what? I feel the same way around men,” she stage-whispered with a smile.

 

His head jerked up at the thought of her being nervous, and he gave her a skeptical look.

 

“No. Beautiful women like you don't hang out with nerds like me.”

 

“Who says I'm not a nerd as well?” she said with a wink.

 

For a second, his eyes got big, excitement filling them at the thought of finding another nerd. He quickly tamped that down, though, in favor of reality.

 

“What? No. Not possible.”

 

“Wrong. I'm studying mechanical engineering in college. I'm probably a bigger nerd than you,” she said with a gleam in her eyes.

 

“Highly improbable. I'm a huge nerd. I design video games for a living, and play them in my free time,” he said, rising to the challenge.

 

“Oh really? Do you dream about it in your sleep, too?” she asked. “Multiple times a week?”

 

“Of course!” he replied, leaning against the bus and getting comfortable. “But I do way more than that. You can't  _ prove  _ that.”

 

She tilted her head down and raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

 

“If I showed you my notebook of inventions from everything I dream about, would that satisfy you?” she asked.

 

He opened his mouth and looked at her with even more awe. She just grinned under the attention.

 

When his staring became uncomfortable, she stepped forward and said, “You should probably do something about…...”

 

As she made a similar helpless hand gesture while trailing off, he blinked and hid his face in his hands before she could see the pink crossing his cheeks.

 

“We were doing so  _ well _ ,” he groaned into his hand. “ _ That _ close.”

 

“I didn't tell you to go yet, did I?” she asked softly.

 

He looked up, hope filling his eyes.

 

“No, and you seem the type to speak your mind.”

 

In her periphery, she also noticed that the manager was giving her a move on signal.

 

Laughing, she said, “You're right. Ready to play some basketball?”

 

“I'm terrible at it. I'm only good at dunking,” he admitted freely. 

 

“And running surely,” she added. 

 

He smiled and nodded, and she pointed him toward the court.

 

“So what's with all the kids?” he asked as they drew close.

 

“I'm part of the Big Sisters program. I used to be in foster care, and I never had anyone who supported me. My adoptive mother encouraged me to do it when I left, and I've loved doing it since. They hopefully will have something better than what I had for an experience.”

 

“That's great. They seem to love you. Do you play a lot of basketball with them?”

 

“Yes. It's my favorite sport. What's yours?”

 

“Does gaming count?” he asked with a grimace.

 

“No,” she said with a shake of her head. “You're clearly in shape despite that.”

 

“I work out a lot, but that's not a sport, either. Probably fencing. I'm decent at it.”

 

“I've never done that before! It sounds like so much fun, though,” she replied. 

 

“Really? You'd be interested in doing that ancient sport?” he asked, shocked.

 

“Sure, if you'd teach me,” she said with a slight raise of an eyebrow. 

 

He blushed. “Yeah, I mean, anytime. Just name it.”

 

“Great. Let's play. I'll be over here watching. You're on a team by yourself against all these kids. Good luck!” 

 

He stared at her and then at all the kids. Most of them just stared up at the giant of a man.

 

“Sure. Do any of you know how to dunk?” 

 

As the kids all echoed in the negative, Rey remembered the clothing she was carrying.

 

“Oh, Ben! I almost forgot. Do you want to change? I've got some shorts and a t-shirt here so you can save your nice clothes for later.”

 

He blinked and tried not to read into what she meant by later. Instead, he removed his jacket quickly. As he pulled off and hung up the jacket on the nearby chain link fence, Rey was still staring at him.

 

“Sorry. I did warn you I was pasty,” he said as he reached for the clothing.

 

Rey stared even more as he drew closer. She had noticed his t-shirt and had thought it was fate. Belatedly, she noticed that he was a little paler than most, but that was soon swallowed up by the realization that he did indeed work out. His arms showed it plainly, as huge as they were. With those muscles, he could probably carry her and think nothing of it.

 

Some irrational part of Rey immediately wanted to touch them until she shrugged it off. It was not reasonable to do it when she didn't want anyone touching her without permission.

 

All the same……

 

“Rey, can I have the clothes? Or is something wrong?” he asked, his face almost matching the color of his band shirt.

 

“You like Queen, too?” she asked, deciding not to mention his arms nor muscles. 

 

“Naturally. I don't think playing ‘We Will Rock You’ and ‘We Are The Champions’ is quite the right mood music while playing these kids sadly.”

 

“Probably not. But maybe later. I've got all their CD's,” she said proudly. “As long as we can play ‘Under Pressure’ first.”

 

“Sounds good,” he said, remembering that he was still wearing his shirt. He proceeded to remove it so that it could be saved for later. Then, Rey was gaping at him again.

 

After she stared at his chest for an extended period of time, he asked with some color, “What? Am I that bad?”

 

“Huh? No! Not at all,” she said, stumbling over her words. “You were just…. Hiding a lot more under that jacket than I expected. You must work out a lot.”

 

She started to move closer to him in fascination, and he tilted his head to the side, watching her curiously. Just as her hand started to reach out, she recalled herself.

 

“Sorry! I'm not used to seeing a legit eight pack.”

 

“It's fine. I was staring earlier. Now we're even,” he said, feeling a little better.

 

“No, we're not, seeing as I've done it twice now. I'm not even close to your level of gorgeousness,” she babbled before she shut her mouth. 

 

He grinned. Suddenly, the possibility of another date with her seemed possible, and he was starting to like her. She was cute, a nerd, and liked the same music as him. She was a rare one simply for not being super clingy or touchy-feely.

 

He put on the white Everlast shirt and left to change into the gym shorts, giving Rey a few moments to collect herself and talk to the kids. She was  _ very _ glad that he had put something on; it allowed her to focus on the kids… and really anything but him.

 

When he came back, the kids all ran from her to him, eager to play. He let them start with the ball, and he made some very exaggerated sounds and movements in order to make the kids laugh. He pretended to lose the ball so everyone got a chance to shoot, and he seemed genuinely happy around the kids.

 

When he went to block a smaller kid from shooting, the kid just stopped and made watery puppy dog eyes at him, as though wishing he would leave. The kid had missed earlier.

 

“If you want to make the basket, you have to shoot it,” he said gently to the little boy. “Just try. You might be surprised.”

 

The kid took a step back and then stopped to shoot. Ben ducked at the last minute before grabbing the boy at the waist and setting him up on his shoulders. Suddenly, the boy and his ball were flying up until almost eye level with the hoop. The little boy looked like he wanted to cry, but instead he shot and made the basket.

 

Before Ben knew it, every kid had lined up in front of him, asking to be lifted up to dunk the ball. The game was called a draw in favor of dunking practice. When all had had a turn, they left, and a group of teenagers came to the court.

 

Ben jogged over to Rey with a skeptical look.

 

“What happened? We were just starting to have fun and go somewhere.”

 

“They have to go home, and you need to play a real game. You went way too easy on them,” commented Rey with a slight smile. “You're really great with kids; do you work with them as well?”

 

“A little, yeah. My mom is on the board for multiple charitable institutions, and she wanted me to participate more. I told her to find one that involves kids and engineering, so she found one that teaches kids via building robots. Have you ever built a robot or been interested in it?” he asked, suddenly curious. 

 

The thought of being able to bring Rey to his meetings with the kids sounded like a dream. She was great with kids and was so much more enthusiastic than he was.

 

“Yeah, my minor is in electrical engineering so that I can do robotics research eventually,” she explained with a light in her eyes. “I didn't know there was such a group out there.”

 

“There is. Lucas Family Robotics. You should come with me sometime after all this. If you want to, of course.”

 

She smiled and nodded, once again noticing the manager telling her to get on with it. Ben was beaming.

 

“Another time soon, yes. Until then, you've got another game. You won't have to play long; these kids are good.”

 

“Then you should join me. Together, we can rule the basketball court,” he said, making Rey laugh.

 

“You know the rules; get out there, Ben.”

 

He blew some sweaty, curly hair out of his face before joining the teens. Sure enough, he got along with them, too. They were joking with one another in no time, and Rey loved every second of it. Ten minutes into the game - after he was completely absorbed in the game - Rey called over the manager of the show who was standing behind the camera. 

 

“Can I change my mind about what we do for our next date? I'd like to learn fencing with him instead of just going out for a fancy meal,” she asked earnestly.

 

As much as she wanted to be treated to really good food for once in her life, the thought of getting to know Ben and interacting with him as he did with all the kids appealed to her more. The teens sassed him, but he sassed right back, with a wry humor that she found amusing.

 

After some discussion of logistics, the manager gave in, leaving to call Ben's mother and finding the necessary equipment. Leia was only too happy to provide.  

 

When the manager left, Rey went back to watching the game with a giant grin on her face. She leaned against the chain link fence and watched as Ben managed to block a shot and then brought the ball forward to score. Soon, he was pointing at the guy he had stolen it from, giving him grief. Normally, they all just took the grief, but instead they began ganging up on him until he finally called a time out. Then, he made a beeline for Rey.

 

“Alright, Rey, it's time for you to play. They're getting overly competitive.”

 

“I can't imagine why. Probably has nothing to do with you calling them small fry.”

 

“Then they shouldn't have called me gramps. I'm not  _ that  _ old,” he returned. “Why are you so afraid to play?”

 

“Me? Scared?” she asked indignantly, stepping closer to him.

 

“Yep,” he said, popping the p and smiling. “You are using the rules of this show to get out of playing, wearing ridiculous shoes to further prevent it.”

 

She grumbled before narrowing her eyes at him. “Not true.”

 

“Prove me wrong. Join my team,” he said holding out a trembling hand. “Please.”

 

Something in her softened. He seemed to want her with him for some odd reason, as earnest as he appeared. 

 

“Rey, he has a crush on you! Just say yes! He's cool,” said one teen.

 

“No, don't! We only score if he's distracted and looking at you,” replied another.

 

Ben blushed, his red ears sticking out as he covered his face with his hands.

 

Finally, it clicked for Rey; he just wanted to spend more time with her, the same way she was arranging it to be with him. He was afraid to say it, just like her, and it endeared him to her that much more.

 

Taking his hand, she made him freeze. “Alright. I will. Let's school these wise guys!” she yelled for everyone's benefit. 

 

The teens all cheered their approval as Rey stripped off her jacket, necklace, and heels. Once she had her sketchers on, she grabbed his hand again.

 

“Let's do this.”

 

He grinned, and they took off.

 

Rey surprised him with her speed and nimbleness on the court, zipping around everyone to get a better, closer shot. All the teens loved having her play, and she loved watching Ben's smile increase in size as the game progressed. 

 

At first, they worked together a lot and passed to one another easily, their bodies in tune with the other and their relative location. Later, after they had scored a few times, Rey passed the ball to Ben. He was close to the basket when he caught the ball. 

 

One teen shouted, “Dunk it! Show off your skills, gramps!”

 

He frowned at the speaker, saying, “What did I say about calling me gramps?” He dunked the ball after that, determined to show off for Rey just a little. 

 

After that, he tried a few more fancy shots for her benefit, and she cheered him on whenever he did. One time, however, he misjudged the distance. He went to put the ball in the basket, and it bounced back into his face after hitting the rim. 

 

He fell down at once, flat on his back. Rey rushed to his side while all the kids circled around him, whispering nervously.

 

“Is he okay? Is he going to die?”

 

“No. It's just a small bump. He'll be fine,” she said, sounding more calm than she was.

 

“Maybe you should give him mouth-to-mouth to wake him up?”

 

“Alright, all of you get out of here!” she cried, turning to look at them briefly. “You need to go, and I'll tell you how he is later, okay?”

 

They all left after that, and she shook his shoulder repeatedly until he started to stir.

 

“Ben? You in there? Need anything?”

 

“Wha? No. What happened?” he asked, a little groggy.

 

“You tried to dunk the ball, and it hit you on your forehead,” she said, touching the bump. “How does it feel?”

 

“It hurts, but I'll survive. It's better when you're here and touching it, though,” he said quietly, closing his eyes briefly and making Rey sigh contentedly.

 

She had been a little worried about a concussion, but his eyes had been able to focus. She took it as a good sign and brushed the hair away from his face, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin. It was warm and sweaty, but he smelled surprisingly good after all that exercise.

 

As the show's manager gave her another signal to keep going, she woke him up again.

 

“Ben? Can you hear me?”

 

He stirred and opened his eyes, smiling at her. 

 

“What did you say?”

 

She leaned down until she was close to his ear. “Can you hear me? I need you to get up. I want to do more with you.”

 

“Definitely,” he said, turning to face her as he got up.

 

“Here, let me help you-”

 

She had leaned in as well, but when he moved, still somewhat unsteady, he misjudged the distance. His lips pressed against hers by accident, surprising them both. Sensation ricocheted through Ben at his first kiss, warmth flooding him and making his stomach knot up in ways he didn't think were possible.

 

He pulled back briefly, feeling awful. “Sorry.”

 

She leaned in and kissed him properly, her hands coming to cup his face. At some point, he kissed her back, and both basked in the heat and joy of acceptance in the moment, his hands exploring her hair while her hands found his face, neck, and shoulders.

 

When she pulled away, she said, “Don't be. I don't regret it.”

 

“Nor do I,” he said, a blush coming back to his face as he got up and checked himself out. 

 

Belatedly, Ben wondered if that was what love felt like, with his heart pounding and stomach churning at the thought of contact and spending time with Rey. He wanted to spend so much more time with her, and he was ready to give up some of his gaming to do it. It was the strangest thing, something he never thought he'd want. Perhaps Queen wasn't so crazy for repeating “Find me somebody to love” for almost forty seconds.

 

When he finished his checks, he peered at Rey. For once, she seemed introspective. She was just as beautiful then, and he looked at the object of her interest, the hoop.

 

While waiting for him, Rey got up and looked longingly at the hoop. She had always dreamed of dunking the ball the way Ben had done, just once.

 

“Do you want a lift?” he asked, stirring her from her thoughts.

 

“Huh? Why would I need a lift?” she asked, frowning slightly.

 

After stumbling over words and starting a few times with no success, he finally said, “You kept staring up there the same way you looked when I was helping the little kids dunk earlier.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Rey wanted to say no, that she didn't need his help. Trusting anyone was always a gamble. It made her look weak - she didn't want people's pity - and people always left when she asked more out of them. 

 

There was no pity in his eyes, though. Only a sincere interest to want to make one of her secret dreams a reality. Did she want to trust him? A part of her did, but the rational part of her rebelled.

 

She wanted to date him, even kiss him again. What if it developed into more? She would have to learn trust eventually. According to Maz, she had trust issues and tended to push people away. Here, at least, she could stop the date if it got really bad.

 

Nodding and putting on a brave front, she said, “Thanks. I think I do need a lift. I've tried jumping so many times to dunk, and it's never worked. Based on your muscles there, you should be fine lifting me.”

 

She touched his upper arm muscle as she spoke, and for one brief moment, his face lit up, as though he had been given the best gift ever. Then, he coughed and schooled his features to appear more severe.

 

“I'll be more than just fine lifting you up. It'll be easy. Dig in there; you'll find all muscle there.”

 

Rey wasn't one to turn down such an offer from an attractive man. If he was offering, then she would take it.  She gripped his arm tightly, and he flexed. It was an odd sensation that ran through her body, a warm sense of awareness that she actually  _ wanted  _ to touch another person for once. Not only that, but he wanted it, too! 

 

After that kiss, something inside her that had been dormant was now awakened. She had dated so little, and with no success before, especially when it came to attraction like this. The pull to him was magnetic; the more time she spent and the closer she got, the more she wanted to stay.

 

After they stared at one another just a little too long, someone near the camera cleared his throat, waking them from one another's gaze.

 

“You want me in front or behind you?” 

 

“In front, please,” she replied, wanting to see his face when she accomplished her dream. She grabbed the basketball on the ground and waited.

 

He nodded and carefully put his hands on her hips. When she didn't respond poorly, his grip tightened, as though he were grabbing on to her for dear life. 

 

In no time at all, her head was above the hoop, and she brought both hands down, making a basket. She whooped with joy, and Ben's grin was triumphant and happy for her as she reveled in the moment.

 

As he brought her down, she cried, “Thank you, Ben! Thanks so much!”

 

Her arms went to his neck to hug him, and his body’s initial reaction was to try to return it. As soon as he was loosened his grip a little, she started to come down faster, making her grab onto him tightly. 

 

In the next moment, Ben's face was pressed into her chest, not quite looking down her shirt. He froze, trying to make sense of what was happening and the dizzying feelings inside him. Ben had always wondered if he would ever get to second base, but this wasn't exactly how he had pictured it going. Her skin felt wonderful, warm, soft, and fragrant; he hadn't expected it to be anything like this. No wonder all the guys at work told him to get some.

 

Rey also froze at the awkward position until she snapped out of it. Ben at least wasn't trying to take advantage of her, which went a long way with her. She took hold of Ben's curly mane, pulling his face away just enough to still feel his humid breath on her skin. The only issue was that his hair was soft….. really soft. It didn't matter that it sweat-slicked and messy; it was the nicest hair she had ever touched. Soon she was enjoying running her hands through it, every thick, black lock lovely and interesting to her, and she was ready to explore every one.

 

Until someone cleared their throat again. Then she looked down at the look of awe on Ben's face as he pulled away fully.

 

He seemed like he wanted to say something momentous and serious. She had rarely seen that look before, except when Maz described her late husband. She panicked and did her normal thing to avoid things she wasn't ready for: talk more. 

 

“So you want to go on another date with me? I was thinking you could teach me to fence.”

 

He opened and closed his mouth in an effort to talk, putting her down as he did so. For a brief moment, she feared that she had acted too rashly or that he had been faking his feelings all along.

 

“Yeah, I'd love that,” he replied, grinning.

 

While the two had dealt with their awkward moment, Leia had arrived after raiding her and Ben's homes. She was almost brought to tears when she saw Ben looking up at the mystery woman in his arms. If ever he looked like his father, it was in that moment. All Solo men had a special look for the love of their life. Leia knew then that she would eventually have grandkids now. Her mind jumped into wedding planning mode as she drove back to home, eager to tell her husband. 

 

After that, the prop manager set out the fencing equipment, and Ben taught Rey to fence. Despite her falling onto him, more blunders with words, and a wardrobe malfunction involving Ben's rapier and Rey's shirt, they had a great time together. The show was ended after that, and they exchanged numbers.

 

“Can I see you tomorrow?” he asked. “We could practice more with this, and I could take you out on a normal date. Unless you don't like eating,” he quickly added.

 

“Oh, don't worry. I  _ love  _ to eat. I've never been to a fancy, super expensive restaurant before. Fast food is all I know since I couldn't afford anything else,” she said,  drawing closer to him. 

 

He took her hand after glancing at her for permission. “Good. I know a place-”

 

“What in the world happened out here? Do you actually get along with this guy?” asked Poe as he and the other guys filed out.

 

“It's more than that,” replied Rey. “I like him. A lot.”

 

“Told you,” said Mitaka. “You all owe me twenty bucks.”

 

“You bet on us?” asked Rey, horrified.

 

“We all did. I thought for sure you'd pick Finn and hate Hux most,” confided Ben.

 

“Finn feels like a brother to me, and you're right about Hux. I hate him most.”

 

Mitaka elbowed Hux, prompting him to say, “Sorry.”

 

“Hang out with the kids, and I'll forgive you,” she replied. “Then I'll know you truly are.”

 

Hux looked frightened by the concept, but he hid it quickly.

 

“If you two don't have plans for after this, we should all hang out,” said Finn. “I think we've all gotten to know and like each other for the most part. You two want to join?”

 

“Sure!” she said. “How about you, Ben? Please?”

 

Huffing at being unable to resist her, he agreed. 

 

“This is awesome. Were going to become best friends for life! I can't wait for the editing to be done; we should all come here and watch the final product together when it's all done,” said Finn. 

 

A few weeks later, they did just that. The studio called them all and informed them that they could see what they had created. All gathered in the room to watch, some slight changes in the dynamic. 

 

Ben had his arm around Rey constantly, both deciding they liked it now. Hux wore comfortable, normal clothes to go along with his slightly more chill attitude, and Mitaka was talking more after hanging out with Poe and Finn a lot. Poe tried not to use so many lines, but it was hard. 

 

“So, Ben, what did your mother say when you told her that you decided to date Rey?” asked Poe. “Was she ecstatic?”

 

Ben glared at him a second for bringing up Leia, until Rey shoved him to stop. 

 

“Yes. I've never seen her so smug. Somehow she knew before I even told her. She keeps telling me she's willing to help plan our wedding whenever we're ready.”

 

The guys laughed at Ben and Rey's expression.

 

Rey gawked at the thought since Ben hadn't mentioned that. She had met Leia, and it had been a mutual liking at first meeting. Then, something occurred to her.

 

“Ben, she might have seen us together while taping. I asked the manager to contact her to see if she could find what we needed for fencing.”

 

His eyes widened in response, making everyone laugh more. He, however, was quick to say, “Rey, no matter what she saw or expects, I'm not expecting anything from you. We're both new to this. Super new for me since you're the first girl I've ever dated or kissed.”

 

“Really?” she gushed. “Mine too! For a kiss, at least.”

 

“No wonder Ben didn't know about the v-card,” said Poe with a sly smile. “You two are going to have fun later on.”

 

“Shut up, Poe, before I….shut it for you,” he finished as Rey gave him a reproving look.

 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Save the violence for Star Wars: Battlefront II later.”

 

“I like her,” said Poe.

 

“You like all women,” commented Hux, making everyone laugh.

 

“Yeah, well, I love her, so don't get any ideas-”

 

“You love me?” she asked, turning to face him.

 

Ben blushed at his slip-up. He had no idea how to explain the gradual sharing of hopes and fears that had drawn them even closer within that short time. All he knew was that this was different and good.

 

“I, well, I, yes. Yes, I do. Sorry. This was not how I wanted to tell you. I know it's too soon-”

 

She kissed him to shut him up.

 

“I don't care. Thank you. I know.”

 

It only took a few weeks for her to spend time with him to see positive changes within herself, as well as how he was different around her. His family and coworkers all noticed, and he got out of his home significantly more to spend time with her. He went the extra mile for her in a way she adored.

 

The video began to play, showing the introduction, Rey's opening lines, and then the men gave their spiel from the bus. Snippets of the guys talking on the bus - including Hux proclaiming how good he was and all the betting they did - was shown before the blind dates began.

 

They showed the dates in the order they occurred. As Hux walked down the steps and stepped in the gum, the camera froze to show three facts about Hux in addition to his age. Those facts were that his nickname was Hugs, that he loved cats, and that he aspired to be as good an actor as Andy Snoke.

 

All laughed at seeing his nickname. 

 

“I didn't fill in that section on the questionnaire!” roared Hux. “Why did they have to go and use  _ Poe's _ name for me?”

 

“You should've said none like I did,” said Mitaka.

 

Hux grumbled but kept silent as the show rolled on, despite everyone ragging on him for what he said to Rey.

 

Then, the v-card discussion was played. 

 

“Oh no, I was hoping they weren't going to show that,” moaned Ben.

 

“It's okay, Ben. Just watching you with Rey would clue anyone in that you're a virgin,” replied Poe. 

 

“Not helping. I do  _ not  _ want to have this discussion right now,” said Ben with averted eyes. 

 

“Just let me know when you want to step up your game, preferably while I'm still on leave. I've got lots of practical advice there for you two. You ought to have a special first time together,” said Poe, patting Ben on the back. 

 

“Thanks,” said Rey nicely since Ben looked like he wanted to spontaneously combust and not exist.

 

“Anytime. You two are great, and even better together. Anything for friends.”

 

After Ben cringed while Rey looked on mystified by the v-card discussion, Poe’s turn arrived. He was frozen while still on the steps to give three facts about him. Those were that his nickname was flyboy, that he was a naval pilot, and that he had dated over one hundred women.

 

“Dang. I was hoping they would say The Damster instead of flyboy for my nickname. Oh well. Now all the women know about me. They'll be flocking to me even more.”

 

Ben and Hux gave Poe crap for the terrible lines he used on Rey, but since Poe didn't last long, there wasn't much else to comment on.

 

Mitaka came next. They gave facts after he fell on his face. 

 

“Wow, these people were rough on you,” commented Finn. “You'd think they'd all freeze on the steps, like with Poe.”

 

“It's all for comic relief,” maintained Ben. “Wait ‘til you see me.”

 

Mitaka's three facts were that he enjoyed long walks on the beach, reading, and watching football.

 

“Wow, Mitaka, you must really want girls to find you: walking on the beach  _ and  _ reading? You're trying too hard,” commented Poe.

 

“I do enjoy those things. Besides, at least it is better than bragging about the hundreds of women I've dated,” retorted Mitaka, a little annoyed. 

 

“You could say one, but not both. You need a balance.”

 

“Dating is too complicated. I hate it,” grumbled Mitaka before all left him alone.

 

Finn’s date came next. With a nickname of Big Deal and a love of laser tag, he  _ was _ doing well. 

 

“Why on earth would you actually admit that you can burp the alphabet?” asked Hux derisively at seeing the last fact.

 

“They asked for skills we had. That was one of them. It's useful,” justified Finn. “Can you do it?”

 

“No, and I would never admit it even if I could,” returned Hux with a shake of his head.

 

“It's cool,” said Poe. “It's all about timing and using it right.”

 

“The kids love it,” agreed Rey with a grin. “But they love you in general and miss you when you can't come.”

 

“The kids are great, but I'm also there for Rose. She's amazing. I'm trying to get the courage up to ask her.”

 

“Be careful about showing that around the kids. It'll come back to bite you. Believe me, this is experience talking,” said Ben. “They can smell awkward situations a mile away.”

 

Finn stared at him in confusion until Ben muttered, “You'll see soon enough.”

 

Not long after, Poe cried, “Dude, she friendzoned you early!”

 

“Really? I thought it was only at the end,” said Finn, looking at Rey.

 

She made a face. “Poe's actually right.”

 

Finn was glum for a moment, and then he was back to talking about Rose.

 

Finally, they made it to Ben.

 

“You guys were there forever. I'm curious what happened,” said Poe.

 

“A lot of awkward turtle and staring. That about sums it up. There's no need to watch-”

 

“Shut it, Ben.”

 

“You like fencing and  _ ballroom dancing?  _ Why those?”

 

“I don't know how they knew. I never told them, honest.”

 

“Didn't you fill out a questionnaire?”

 

“No. You all keep mentioning it. What is this mysterious questionnaire?”

 

“When you signed up for the show - oh wait. Your mom did, so she probably filled it out, too, if you've never seen it.”

 

“But how did she know my video game name? And why is that at the top where Ben should be, while Ben is my nickname?”

 

“Ben, think about who your mom is.”

 

“Oh. Right, senator and all that.”

 

“Your mom is a  _ senator _ ? No wonder they let you on the show without you coming! I bet she is-”

 

As one, they said, “Shut up, Poe.”

 

“Right. At least you only bumped into each other briefly.”

 

Part of their interactions was cut by time restrictions, but at least everyone saw them staring awkwardly at one another, Ben falling, and then Ben plastering himself against Rey's chest.

 

“Oh, mister lack of social graces is at it again!”

 

“Let's get it on…..”

 

“Can you die of embarrassment?” moaned Ben to Rey as an aside. “I seem like such a weirdo with all that being shown. I'm going to have a long talk with my mother.”

 

“You  _ are _ weird. Never forget it. But I like you for it. Don't be too hard on your mother, Ben. She's just looking out for you. It brought us together, didn't it?” asked Rey, nudging him.

 

“By some minor miracle, yes. You like me for unknown reasons.”

 

“It's more than just that,” she whispered after shaking her head. “I think I'm falling for you, too.”

 

Ben forgot all about his mother and the embarrassment after that. There was only Rey, and the sincere hope that he could convince her to go to Vegas to escape his mother's wedding day meddling that would eventually come. When they were ready to get married, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
